It Starts With a Dream
by The-First-Polymythical
Summary: Come and sit by the fire of an old Umbreon as she tells you the tale of how she met Grovyle and his fateful human partner, and how the two of them grew up to defy the very world they were born into. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**This idea has been done before. Quiet a few times, from what I've seen. But to be honest, all of the ones I've seen look so similar in writing style and in ideas. I hope that I can deviate from that some. Plus, I wanted to try writing a story first person style.**

**Alright then, here's my attempt at a "what happened while you and Grovyle where in the future" fic.**

**Disclaimer: Any OC's belong to me, although Pokemon itself is not mine and I make no money from the writing of this fanfiction.**

* * *

Hello young one, who walks this dark path with me. I know that this way of life is a long, hard one and that we have little time or room for luxuries, but allow this old woman to indulge you in one anyways. Allow me a moment to tell you the story of how I met two of the most remarkable people in this dreary world. They are both grown now, of course, but I knew them both when they were very small. Their story is certainly one you will want to hear, but alas, I cannot tell you its ending.

I suppose that makes you want to listen to the ramblings of an old woman less. Who, after all, wants to hear a story with no end? But my dear, just trust me, you will not be sorry you heard the tale of my children and I think that once you have heard, you will be able to deduce their fate yourself.

Now come, sit by our fire and relax! This Absol here may look scary, but trust me, he's been my faithful husband for years, and I couldn't imagine him hurting a fly. At least, not without reason.

Oh, and the Ninetails? Well, trust me, she won't hurt you either. She might throttle me for making her listen to this story once again, but that's my problem, not yours!

Anyways, this Abosl is Omen, my loving husband; this Ninetails is Feunard, my comrade in arms; and I am Minerva, the lovely old Umbreon.

Now, take a seat, take a seat, this story is a long one, and it starts with a dream. . .


	2. A Message from God

"We should stop here for the night," Omen commented as he scraped his claws against the rocky earth.

I nodded my head in agreement. Neither I nor my lover was very tired, but the little one seemed to be. Feunard, a scrappy little vulpix that Omen and I had saved from the clutches of an angry Weavile herd, looked about to fall asleep on her paws. Omen and I were used to moving at a face pace for hours on end, but Feunard was still a little thing and needed more rest.

Now was as good a time as any to get some. We weren't currently being chased by anything (well, that might not be completely true, but what was chasing us was so far off it couldn't be considered a threat at the moment), and the spot Omen had found was ideal. It was a little cave wedged in a crevice between two towering rock structures that at first glance wouldn't be noticed at all. It would take an intelligent being to find us there, and I had learned many years ago that while many of things after me had enough brawn to easily take out three or four Pokemon at once, they were rarely smart enough to think their way out of a cardboard box. Not all of them, of course, but most.

I glanced over at Feunard, who was still breathing like every breath might be her last.

"Quiet yourself a little, Feunard. You will wake the whole mountain if you keep breathing that way," I commented.

Feunard nodded and started taking shallower breathes. I nuzzled her ear affectionately and stood a little bit closer. I could feel her little body trembling, most likely from both fear and fatigue. I understood her concern. When you spend so many days weak, quivering, and alone you learn to think of every moment as time when you could be attacked by another Pokemon, someone else just looking to survive. Feunard was still not used to the idea that Omen and myself where here to help her, but I could understand that too.

"I've got first watch, you both get some rest," Omen growled out in his baritone of a voice. Feunard jumped slightly at the sound of it. The sound of Omen's voice used to do the same thing to me as well, but now I could not think of a more comforting thing in the world.

I herded the still slightly shaking Feunard into the little cave were she finally collapsed rather ungracefully onto the hard stone floor. I curled up against Omen's flank and then beckoned Feunard closer with a movement of my snout. The young vulpix approached hesitantly and curled up beside me, then was out like a light. Despite not being very tired, I followed her example and drifted into the world of dreams.

From the moment I opened my eyes I knew that I was dreaming.

I was in a forest at night. There was a gentle breeze rustling the tree tops, and the sounds of night-time Pokemon could be heard all around me. Light filtered in from a fat sphere that floated high in the sky, and for some odd reason the beams sent an odd thrill through me. I knew from old legends and pictures that this was the moon; a hunk of rock some millions of miles away from the earth that reflected the light of the sun. But at that moment it was the most magical, beautiful rock I had ever seen.

I padded onwards down the forest trail, walking towards the bloated sphere, even though I knew that I could never reach it. But this was a dream after all, maybe I could walk to the moon if I tried hard enough.

Eventually I came to not the surface of the moon, but a large, flat-surfaced rock the jutted up from the ground. I easily hopped the distance from my spot to the top of the boulder, and gazed upwards. With the full force of the moon's light on me I felt elated. The simple yellow marks I adorned glowed with a light all their own, and I wondered dreamily what was happening here.

And then, coming from no real source, a voice spoke.

"I have a message from you," it stated, and the very sound of it, directed solely at me, made me feel as if I was the most blessed Pokemon in the world.

"Will you receive it?" the voice asked.

I could only nod dumbly in response.

"I will have you know this: once you have heard what I am to tell you, there is no going back. Your destiny will have been forever changed. You will no longer be able to live your life simply trying to survive. Instead you be forced to fight for not only your life, but your loved one's lives as well. I know that you are hunted for a great many crimes now, but if you accept this task, Primal Dialga will do everything in his power to annihilate you. Can you still accept it?"

I swallowed nervously and glanced back up at the moon.

"May I ask who it is that deems me worthy of such a powerful message?" I asked, after a moment of deep thought.

"I have been called many things, but you may call me Arceus."

The comment nearly took my breath away. There was no way. The God of all Pokemon, talking to me. . . no wonder just the sound of his voice did this to me!

"I could not possibly refuse a message from you, if you are who you say you are," I replied, thinking that the last part did not even need to be said. I could feel it in my very bones that the ethereal being speaking to me could be no one but who he claimed to be.

"But I give you the choice anyways: will you receive this message?"

I thought about Omen and Feunard, and in that moment I made a promise to myself that I would give anything, even my own life, to protect them from now on.

"Yes," I replied simply.

I thought that I could sense a smile in the air, as odd as it may sound.

"Up at the top of the mountain that you are currently climbing I have laid the key to unraveling this future of darkness. I want you to nurture it, to raise it, to love it as your own child, even though it does not belong to your, or to this world. Then, on the day that it brings to you a creature so close to death all hope seems lost, I want you to heal it. It will seem impossible, but I know your skills are great, and you will have my blessing to guide your paws. These two, as a team, will drag this wretched world from darkness and back into the light. And when that happens I will remember you, and you will have a special place in the world that is to come."

I had just opened my mouth to reply when I was dragged into wakefulness.

"It's your turn to keep watch, darling," Omen purred softly in my ear.

I nodded sleepily and rubbed at my eyes with my two front paws. I remained laying where I was so that Feunard was not disturbed, and because I could see out of the cave just fine from where I was.

"Alright," I murmured back to him. "You get some sleep now," I commanded.

Omen just nodded in reply and laid his head down on the cold floor. I heard his gentle snores after a moment, and was now alone with the lingering feelings of my dream.


End file.
